Drugs, Depression and a certain Redhead
by KiraMcCormick
Summary: This story is all about K2. There will be Drugs, Depression and Yes, A certain Redhead. Kenny's point of view, I may do Some Kyle one's also. Kyle left Kenny 3 years ago. Ever since then he's been living on the streets. He does drugs and Kills himself every other day. When Kyle comes back, Will Kenny push him away or Embrace him?


A/N Hello! How nice of you to look at my Story :D This story is all about Kenny and Kyle. There will Probably will Kenny POV, Then on Kyle POV Etc. I Really hope you enojy and pleasee Can you review? Thank you! Btw- I know this chappie is short...

Disclaimer; I Do Not , Although it would be incredibly amazing, Own any of these Characters!

* * *

I sigh as I inject the heroin into my arm. I then let the feeling of pure ecstasy take me over entirely. I've made plans for today. I'm gonna do the usual - hanging around in the streets - and then kill myself. Oh, But don't worry. Ha, Who am I kidding? As if you care. I'll come back within a few hours anyway. I walk towards my little tent that I consider my home and see Amy already there, smoking. ''Amy. How'd you do yesterday? I Didn't see you all night.'' I ask her as I sit next to her. she hands me the joint and I take a deep drag, letting it back out in little smoke rings. ''Eh, I did okay. How about you Kenny?'' she answers. I hand her back the joint and reply. ''Shit. Not a fucking pound.'' she nods and then gets up. ''I'm off. see you later Kenny.'' she waves and walks away. I sigh again and get up and walk. Nowhere in particular, but I scan the floor for broken glass or something I can use. After walking for about another half hour I notice a beer bottle on the floor. I smash it and grab a piece of sharp glass. I sit next to an abandoned building and close my eyes, breathing deeply. I may come back to life, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like a motherfucker. I open my eyes and with my right hand I cut my left wrist, Imagining his face one more time before I pass out and go to hell.

My eyelids droop and suddenly I feel as though I'm being dragged downwards. I open my eyes to see Damien looking at me. ''Kenny. Such a pleasure to see you. Again. for the 12th time this week.'' I scowl at him and stand up , looking around to see flames everywhere. I'm still shocked at how I can walk through it without burning painfully. ''So. What happened this time?'' Damien asks as he observes me. ''Found a beer bottle, smashed it, cut my wrist.'' I reply casually. I look at Damien. He looks like an emo boy. Seriously. Really pale skin, crimson eyes, Black raven-like hair. ''Oh. Well I bet my dad will be oh-so happy to see you.'' He tells me in a tone of boredom.

I roll my eyes and walk towards where I can see Satan. ''Kenny! Such a pleasure to see you again.'' He tells me enthusiastically and I roll my eyes again. ''Whatever.'' I reply. ''Kenny.'' Satan says in a serious tone and I look up at him. ''I need to talk to you.'' He tells me and I nod. ''Kay, whatever dude.'' He leads me to his fucking huge house... thing, and then turns to me , an expression of utter seriousness on his face. ''Stop taking drugs , Kenny.'' He tells me , almost ordering me. ''No.'' I tell him and walk out.

''You should listen to him, you know. He can help you. '' Damien tells me softly. ''Do you think I give a fucking Shit, Damien? Well if you do you're fucking wrong.'' I snap and will myself to go back to the other world. Damien sighs and turns away , walking somewhere that I honestly don't give a shit about. I sit and wait to go back, thinking about stuff. That stuff meaning Him. I feel tears prickle at the corner of my eyes as I think about his smile and how happy he looked nearly all the time. I then think about how he left without saying a word to me and I instantly hate him again. Deep inside part of me loves him though. It longs for him to be back in my arms, being happy like we were before. Yeah, you probably know who I'm talking about. But if you don't I may as well tell you.

Kyle Broflovski. The meaning for me to live. Well. He _Was_ the meaning for me to live. But he's also The reason I'm hooked on drugs and alcohol. He left 3 years ago. He just moved away , him and his family. He didn't even say Goodbye. He just walked out like we didn't mean shit to him. We meaning Stan , Cartman and I. I haven't seen Stan for 2 years. I bet they don't even give a fucking Shit about me. I bet he's fucking Wendy somewhere, right now.

I suddenly feel like sleeping, So I close my eyes , knowing that I'll go back to our world any minute now.

And I'm back. I don't know how it works, but when I come back I always end up in my little tent. I groan and sit up. I have a throbbing headache and my wrist still hurts. The left sleeve of my orange hoodie is covered in blood. Great. ''Kenny?'' I hear and look up to see Amy entering the tent. Oh and if you're wondering where I got the tent from , I mugged it off a random Guy.

''Hey Amy. '' I nod at her and she smiles. ''How'd your work go?'' I ask quietly. Her work is really just being a prostitute. It's one of the only ways to earn money when you're on the streets. ''Good. Got one hundered from this guy.'' She responds. ''That's great. '' I tell her, not really bothered at all. She looks at me intently and her gaze travels down my body. When she sees the blood on my hoodie her eyes widen in shock. ''Kenny? What happened? Are you okay Hun?'' She asks me softly, crouching down next to me. ''I'm fine. I tried to off myself. Didn't exactly work though.'' I mumble the last bit quietly. ''Oh, Kenny!'' She whispers and Kisses me softly. I feel my eyes widen in surprise. My mind is just saying 'What the Fuck?' , But I still kiss her back. I hear her moan softly and she increases the kiss, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I meet her tongue with my own and kiss her deeply. No feelings accompany the kiss. But who cares. Kissing and Sex are like drugs to me, they drown out the pain for a while. But it always comes back.

She pulls back and smiles at me. ''Let's get some sleep.'' I sigh and nod. We sleep on the base of the tent and she snuggles up beside me. I naturally don't get any sleep. The only thing I can ever think about is Kyle. His Goregeous emerald eyes, His amazing smile, His beautiful scarlet hair. The way he used to hold me after my mum and dad had had a fight. The sensations and feelings when he kissed me. Surprisingly, I drift off into a deep slumber, Dreaming about the One person I loved and always will love.


End file.
